Sleeping Adventures
by majcarter
Summary: Samantha Black was about to start a black ops mission when instead she falls into the Caribbean and meets Jack and Will on their way to Tortuga. PLZ R&R, first potc fic. FLAMERS ACCEPTED!
1. Falling Into Water

A/N: First POTC fic. Enjoy. And review

Chapter 1  
  
Samantha Black sat on the bench of the aircraft as the back end opened up. The light next to it was still red, but only for a few seconds more. The occupants of the aircraft stood up quickly and grouped by the back door, waiting for the go to jump.

Samantha was at the back of the group because she was the commanding officer of this mission, and she didn't like going first.

Two seconds later the light turned to green and shouts of "GO!" were heard throughout the aircraft. The group of soldiers started to move as they jumped off the plane and made their way to the swiftly approaching ground. Just as Samantha was about to jump she was stopped by the man who had control of the door.

"Be careful out there Black, we want you all back in one piece."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile and then ran off the back of the ramp to go meet her troops. Unfortunately she never met her troops; instead she met the Caribbean waters.

As Samantha continued to fall, counting the seconds in her head until she should open the parachute. When she saw water, water that wasn't supposed to be there, and was all too close. It was only one hundred feet in front of her, and that length was quickly declining.

At ninety feet Samantha reached for the cord. At eighty five she pulled the cord. At seventy five she realized her default parachute wasn't opening. At seventy she fumbled for the secondary cord, and by sixty feet she had pulled the cord and the parachute had opened. But it was too late for that.

Samantha hit the water with a tremendous amount of speed and momentum, and a heavy parachute. She ripped through the water slowly and started to sink to the bottom. As she was slowly sinking to the muddy bottom of the sea, a certain pirate and blacksmith were debating what the hell that thing was that had just hit the water.

"What was that Jack?"

"Look'd like a black sail fallin' fro' the sky to me." Jack replied as he looked over the edge of The Interceptor.

"Are you sure, it might've been a person." Will said as he joined Jack at the side of the ship.

"Oh yes Will, and where would this person have come from? The sun?"

There was a silence response from Jack as the black sail slowly descended deeper and deeper into the water, along with Samantha. She was struggling against the ropes that were connected to the dead weight known as the parachute.

Samantha started to swim upwards and broke the surface, and saw an enormous ship fifty meters away from her.

She was about to go swim towards the ship when her parachute began to pull her down. She was only able to yell out before she fell below the surface one single word,

"HELP!"

A/N: Ok, much more to come, I will only update if I get a review. Any type of review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 


	2. Questions

A/n: Thanks soooo much for the reviews. I got three for the first chapter!! That's never happened to me before. Ok on to the story. This time it'll be longer.

Chapter 2

Previously...

She was about to go swim towards the ship when her parachute began to pull her down. She was only able to yell out before she fell below the surface one single word,

"HELP!"

"Well, I guess it was a person Jack." Will said as he climbed over the edge of the ship and jumped into the water.

Will spotted the person as soon as he hit the water. They were fighting furiously against the black sail. Will quickly made his way towards the swiftly sinking figure. As soon as he reached the person he saw that they had a knife and were cutting the cords that connected them to the black sail.

Seconds later the person was free and trying to swim upwards towards the surface of the water. Trying. It seemed as if the person had no strength left to reach the surface. Will swam over to the person and wrapped a hand around their waist and started to go up towards the surface. Unfortunately for Samantha Black, the parachute had pulled her down quite far and it took Will twice the amount of time it would normally have taken him to get to the surface with her in tow. By the time they reached the surface, Samantha felt as if her head was about to explode.

As soon as they reached the surface the two people took in a breath of fresh air and started to slowly make their way towards the ship and the rope that was hanging off the edge. Will climbed up it first and climbed over the side of the ship.

Samantha reluctantly followed, as she didn't have any other choice really. As soon as she got on the ship, she was met with the end of a long sword. Reacting automatically she reached for her pistol that was strapped to her leg and pointed it at the owner of the sword.

The owner had long dark brown almost black hair that was covered with a bandana and had many beads and other things woven into it. He stared curiously at the pistol Samantha was holding before bringing the sword closer to her neck.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She retorted.

"Because I'm armed." Jack stated as he nodded down towards his sword.

"Me too." Samantha said as she nodded towards her pistol.

"Alright then. If I tell you my name, you tell me yours, savvy?"

"Fine."

"I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow, and this here is Will Turner."

"Major Samantha Black." Samantha said simply and quickly.

"Alright then, Samantha, where'd you come from?"

"It's Major Black and I came from the United States, I have some very important business to attend to, so if you don't mind I'd like to know where the hell I am."

"Well, _Major_ Black, you are on the ship Interceptor on the way to Tortuga."

"_Tortuga?"_ The Major asked questioningly with a confused look on her face.

"Yes Tortuga." Jack said as he raised his eyebrow at the confused expression Major Black had now produced. Suddenly she lowered her pistol, stood up and looked out over the Caribbean waters.

Her face fell as she saw no sign of land whatsoever in the immediate area. She then turned around to face Jack and Will.

"What year is it?" Major Black asked the two.

"You don' know the year?" Jack asked, "Did you hit your head on something on your way down?"

"I didn't hit my head, just answer the question."

"1815." Will answered for Jack.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"The last time I looked the year was 2004, and I was on my way on an air drop over Iraq, we had ships a lot bigger and faster than this. People didn't dress like you two, and Captains had a crew." Samantha said very fast.

"Well, you see, I'm on my way to Tortuga to get me-self a crew." Jack said with a smile.

"Why didn't you get a crew when you got the ship?" Samantha asked.

"Jack stole the ship." Will said simply.

"_Commandeered._ I commandeered this ship to go save your bonnie lass." Jack said turning to Will.

"And why would his 'bonnie lass' need saving?" Samantha asked, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Pirates on the ship The Black Pearl took her." Will said with a note of bitterness.

"And what makes you two think you can find this ship?"

"Jack's a pirate." Will said and then instantly regretted it due to the look that Jack gave him.

"Don't get telling our gust everything now, we don't even know how she got here, or why." Jack said.

A/n- plz review. I don't know what year Pirates of the Caribbean really took place,so if you do know the real year let me kno. Thanks


End file.
